Winter Snow
by Nikitsuki
Summary: Serenity Aneres is a young woman of 16 and she is one of the ten woman forced into the program for saving the world. She doesn't want to be apart of this whatsoever and lets everyone know. Only Endymion Urama can calm her down and she doesn't know why.
1. Prologue

Hey guys!! Well, I know you guys *really* want chapter 5 of Fearing Minds but I've got severe writers block  
for that fic. Any suggestions would be greatly appriciated. This is only the prologue. I'm sorry it's so short.  
Chapter one is going to be so much longer, I promise.  
  
Also, this fic is HIGHLY RATED R!! I'm actually going to make two versions  
of this fic. There will be the NC-17 version and the R version. The R version   
will be showcased at fanfiction.net and maybe SMRFF mailing list.   
The NC17 version will be showcased at   
http://www.ariasink.com under my pen name Nikitsuki.   
  
Please don't flame me for something that I have stated at the top.   
  
Also, no one under 17 should read this fic unless they *want* to or if they have permission  
from your parents/guardians.   
  
The reason this is rated R - NC-17 is because this fic will have lots of sexual intercourse in it.   
  
I'm sorry to people who have problems with this genre. I will try my hardest to make this fic  
tasteful.   
  
Now, enjoy the really short prologue!!  
  
~*~  
  
  
Title: Winter Snow   
Rated: R - NC-17  
Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: Enter your standard "I don't own anything" here and laugh yourself silly. Aren't I witty?! ^^;;;  
  
~*~  
  
  
Destruction. Devistation. Destiny. Fate.   
  
  
These were the only things that were on the news anymore. Nothing else mattered.  
  
  
The only thing that DID matter was the fact that only fifty humans were left on this earth.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mama! You can't go away!! I won't let you!" a young girl cried as she sat next to a hospital bed,   
Her mother's lifeless hand held between her fingers. Raindrop tears fell from the girl's pale face   
onto the nicely cut nails of her mother's hand.  
  
The mother's eyes were closed and her face was relaxed. A small smile was on her face as if she knew  
something but was never going to tell a soul.  
  
  
The door on the far left of the room, that closed the young girl off from the world, opened. A young nurse  
was standing in the doorway, her hand still on the nob of the door.  
  
Her face was a mess and her complexion was as pale as winter snow.  
  
  
"Serenity, I have to take you to your father's office now," The young nurse said letting go of the door.  
  
Her footsteps echoed in the small white room as she approached the child.  
  
  
Heartfelt sobs errupted from the girl as she was taken away from her mother's bedside. The other  
nurses at the nurses station looked upon the young little girl with sympathy.  
  
  
They watched the nurse carry the girl down the hallway, but they knew they would never forget those sobs   
by a little girl over the loss of her mother.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
The year is 5489. Mass destruction had occured on this earth. Pollution was worse than ever  
and cities were crowded. Space travel had commensed about one hundred years earlier. Beings of  
other species were found and new places were explored.  
  
Now, only fifty people were left on the earth. What's worse is that they only have ten females.  
  
  
  
  
How can a species survive if they can't even reproduce themselves?  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
There's the short prologue. Chapter 1 is already in the making so don't worry for any long wait.  
  
My Jerk and Fearing Minds are put on a temporary hold for the moment so don't fret.  
  
Thanks for reading it and it would be greatly appriciated if you left a review! 


	2. Chapter 1 revised

Hi guys!!! Guess what? Here's a Turkey Day surprise!! I have finished chapter 1 of Winter Snow for you  
all just for Thanksgiving! I hope you enjoy it!!  
  
I have so many people to thank!! Hopefully this won't take all night! ^^;;;  
  
Well, I have to thank my two main buds, Kuris-chan and Fly. Without them pestering me, none of you  
probably would have gotten this chapter until after Christmas so thank them for that.  
  
I would also like to thank Ai for helping with some of my brain farts and Michi for some of the plant names  
that come up in here.   
  
And lastly, I would like to thank all of the readers. I never could have continued without your support and   
dedication at writing reviews! Keep them coming!!  
  
  
Also, the NC-17 version won't be coming out until there actually is NC-17 stuff to censor...   
I'm trying to write as fast as I can!  
  
Note: This is the revised version. There is a scene that was never included in the 1st submitting.   
  
I would like to thank MarshAngel for giving me some genuine critism!! Thanks so much! Those kind of reviews are what i love the most (even if they are kind of on the depressing side ^^;;) so thanks so much!  
  
Not a lot has changed... just a few things.   
  
  
  
================  
Title: Winter Snow   
Rated: R - NC-17  
Chapter 1  
Disclaimer: Since I have no more   
creativity left i'll let you come up   
with your own witty disclaimer.  
================  
  
  
Surrounded by thirty-seven men, Serenity Aneres cringed and fell into her   
tormented mind.   
  
The destruction of the world had finally occurred. The people of the 21st century were  
convinced that the world would end someday. Serenity had to hold her laughter in.  
  
Brought up by an egotistical bastard of a father who couldn't concern himself over   
the death of his wife, it was little surprise that she suffered from lingering bitterness.  
  
"I say we just go to the satellite and wait for the next shuttle craft to Teriah," One man  
yelled stubbornly to the table of people.  
  
"But the next shuttle won't go to the satellite until November!" another male protested   
to the table of frustrated humans.   
  
Serenity could feel a migraine forming in the back of her skull as the arguments progressed.  
  
  
Why was she even listening? She could feel another bout of laughter trying to take over.  
  
  
How could this have possibly have happened? She couldn't even begin to think of how the   
human population did this to themselves.  
  
  
"Why don't we stay here until the next shuttle comes? I'm sure fifty people could last five months  
on the resources that are left...," commented an older woman in her fifties.  
  
  
"But that's it Diane, there are no resources left. If someone was hurt or needed certain drugs  
we wouldn't be able to provide them. It's the Middle Ages all over again," an older man, probably her   
husband, told her as gently as he could.   
  
  
Serenity knew that they were in big trouble. Big trouble indeed.  
  
  
====  
  
  
In a tent down the packed road, three people were having a meeting of their own.  
  
  
"Do you think there are some resources left?" asked a young man with golden brown hair.   
  
An older man, who looked to be in his sixties, rubbed the bridge on his nose   
and sighed deeply. Behind him, in a corner, sat another   
man whose features were hid from the rest of the world. The shadows gave him an almost surreal  
look to him.  
  
"Jamie, I'd like to introduce you to Endymion Urama, Japan's wealthiest business tycoon," The older man   
introduced, ignoring Jamie's question about the resources.  
  
  
Jamie's eyes widened. "You mean, THE Endymion Urama?! I thought he died when all those   
buildings collapsed a few months ago."  
  
Endymion closed his eyes, a small smirk on his face. Just thinking about the earthquake a few months ago  
made him laugh. It wasn't that he was cynical. He just couldn't believe that he had escaped  
death not once, but three times. He had escaped death's grip when he was a young child of five, a few months  
ago in the earthquake and last month during the devastation. Lord knew that he didn't deserve to be   
among the living by the way he acted toward some people but he knew his purpose would soon be known.  
He just couldn't hold it in any longer. This whole situation was ludicrous!  
  
A chuckle was heard and Jamie's head swooped towards the laughter.   
  
"I am very much alive, but I'm touched you were concerned about me." Endymion retorted,  
the sarcasm obvious.  
  
"Now, now. We aren't savages. Let's proceed like gentlemen," The older man said glaring towards  
the darkness.  
  
  
"Do you have the total count of woman, children and men?" Jamie asked the older man, ignoring   
Endymion.  
  
"Just let me get my figures," the man said to himself as he got up off the chair and started to search  
his bag.  
  
"Thirty-four men, thirteen women and two children," Endymion said quietly calming down slightly.  
  
  
The old man turned to look at Endymion and started to chuckle, "Man, Endymion. How did you remember that? I've known you since you were a little tike and I know you're smart but wow. That's impressive.  
And I told you those figures four days ago!"  
  
There was no answer. The old man shook his head, got up and went back to his chair. Jamie  
and Endymion both noticed the limp the man carried. While he was slowly trudging to his seat,  
one of his shoelaces came undone. It passed his notice, so he didn't stoop down to redo it.  
  
"So, tell me your plan for the future of the world," Jamie bit out sarcastically.  
  
Knowing that Jamie was trying to rile him up, Endymion kept his cool. Being a business man for eight years, he knew the ropes and how people tricked you into messes you didn't want to have to pick up   
afterwards.  
  
  
"I'll gladly tell you," Endymion said, showing his perfectly white teeth.  
  
  
  
====  
  
  
Serenity sat back on her pallet inside her small tent. A small bag full of clothing and toiletries was in the corner.   
  
  
Nothing else was present.   
  
She just had to get out of that room. Everyone arguing was giving her a headache. She just couldn't  
stand it anymore.   
  
  
Suddenly the flap to her tent flew open as another blonde woman rushed inside.  
  
  
Serenity looked at the girl and thought she was looking at her reflection.  
  
Blonde hair and baby blue eyes stared her right in the face. She seemed to be wearing a conservative  
blue jumper with a long sleeved yellow shirt under it.  
Her shoes were ripped and falling apart and one of the buttons on her jumper was missing.  
She had leaves in her hair and it looked like she had been running from the pits of hell.  
  
  
"Who are you?" Serenity asked tentatively backing away from the girl in case she was insane.  
  
The blue eyes continued to stare back at her and finally giant tears formed in the girl's eyes.  
  
  
"I don't want to be some man's slave," She whispered frightened. Great gasping sobs shook the  
girl's form until her eyes rolled into her head and she fell to the ground in a dead faint.  
  
  
Serenity's eyes were round and frightened. Obviously, someone had spooked the girl. So much  
that she had fainted. Her eyes searched her tent for anything to help the girl, but realized that   
all she had were some linens and a change of clean clothes.  
  
  
"Well, I guess I should find some help," Serenity muttered to herself as she covered the girl with a blanket and put the lamp down to low.  
  
  
She put on a small cloak made of her new linens and walked outside.  
  
  
The makeshift road that had been made was deserted. Tents lined the street but no one was out.  
  
  
She couldn't just walk into someone's tent. I mean what if they were "busy"?  
  
Serenity blushed and walked onwards.   
  
'What sort of things would a man a woman do together alone?' she thought.  
  
Even though Serenity had a real opinion on the world, she knew she was an innocent in the eyes of a  
gentleman.  
Her father, the bastard that he was, never explained what went on between a man and a young woman.  
  
Serenity sighed as she remembered the day her mother had died. Her mother was in acoma and her lungs had failed.  
She was on a Body Assistor which was temporarily keeping her organs going and keeping her alive. To make a long story short, her father told the hospital administration that it had been long enough and   
ordered them to shut off the Body Assistor.   
Her mother died in less than a half an hour afterwards.   
A lone tear rolled down Serenity's cheek. She was only five at the time. A time where a child's mother is critical to a child's happiness. A time where all children  
remember every detail. And she couldn't forget that one. Never in a million years.  
  
Boyfriends were a no-no in her house and any boy seen in a twenty five feet radius of the house was a   
cause for punishment. She would be locked in her room for a week and she'd get her three main meals and that was it.  
  
Serenity had never gone to a public school. She had been home taught until she was thirteen and then she   
had been shipped off to Miss Susan's Academy For Young Woman.   
The school that her father had chosen wasn't as bad as Serenity thought it would be.  
The girls were nice and the school was isolated from, well, everyone and everything.  
Every Sunday, nuns would come and tell the gospel from that week. Then they would donate goods  
and food to the school.  
It was at the beginning of the devastation that Serenity heard about the death of her father.  
Serenity never went to the funeral and never really cared that he was gone. She knew that it was  
wrong to think like that but she just couldn't help it. Nevertheless she couldn't help being jealous of the other  
girls at the academy whose father's came to pick them up for the Christmas holiday or sent birthday  
cards and Valentine's day cards.  
  
Serenity stopped walking and looked up. She had no clue where she was and it was so dark outside.  
  
She could make out the lining of the trunk of the tree and it's lush leaves. She looked back and saw a small light that told where all the tents were. Turning back towards the tree she could see the wind   
moving the tree's leaves with a gentle sway. It gave her the impression of a mother rocking her baby.  
She closed her eyes, but all that did was bring back the horrible memories. She flinched and almost  
broke down right there.  
  
Serenity cried, "It's just not fair!"  
  
  
"What's not fair?" Came a voice from the shadows.  
  
  
Startled, Serenity spun around to face the voice. "Who's there?"  
  
  
The person behind the mask of darkness chuckled;   
she could hear footsteps coming towards her, "Who do you want me to be?"  
  
Serenity blanched. She didn't really know how to answer that. So she said the first thing that came out  
of her mouth.   
  
"You're a man!!" The footsteps of the man stopped and she knew he was staring in her general direction.  
  
A soft wind started to build lifting Serenity's hair and carrying thin wisps over her shoulder and across her face. She turned back to face the tree and look at the sky through the leaves. Some stars were visible, but  
many weren't out just yet.  
  
"Yes, I am a man," he started, "And I presume you are a woman; one of the few that are still living. Tell me, are you   
an old woman with a really high voice or are you actually the eighteen year old that I believe  
you are?"  
  
Serenity gasped at the reply, but didn't turn back to face him. This conversation seemed to be going down a road that she didn't want to touch upon.  
  
"I'm not eighteen. But I must be going. I need to help my friend."   
  
'Well, at least it wasn't a complete falsehood,' Serenity thought to herself.  
  
  
In the distance, howls of the wolves started and the wind picked up again causing the tree's leaves to   
sway again.   
Serenity started to feel a shiver down her spine and the wind picked up pase. She looked up to the sky and saw the overwhelming number of stars coming into the sky. They had appeared so fast that she didn't   
know where they had come from.  
  
Suddenly, two hands came down on the tree trunk trapping her in the circle of his arms and against the  
tree.  
  
She could feel his breath on her ear just lightly.  
  
'Oh no,' Serenity thought as his arms touched her shoulders and turned her to face him.  
  
She didn't want to admit it, but somewhere deep inside her heart, she knew that this was   
where she belonged. Not sitting by herself, not obeying her father's strict code of rules. Just   
standing in the middle of no where in the arms of this man...  
  
"Unhand me you pig!" Serenity shouted after she regained her thoughts.  
  
'What was I thinking?!' She said trying to push him away.   
  
'I have morals!! I can't just fall into his lap!' She blushed as her thoughts roamed more and more.  
  
Her hand was about to leave his chest when a firm hand gripped her wrist and propelled her towards his chest again.  
  
It was as if he knew how tall she was because he bent his head and firmly placed an earth-shattering kiss   
on her trembling lips. The hand holding her wrist let go and framed her cheek while, his other hand  
came slowly around the small span of her waist.  
  
  
Her fist started to pound on his chest to get him off of her but it didn't hinder his kissing her at all. He pushed on her lips with his mouth and Serenity gasped, loosing air. He took the opening of her  
mouth as an invitation and slipped his tongue inside.  
  
Serenity's eyes were bulging out of her sockets. Is THIS what a man and a woman did when they were alone?! Her fist was raised partly in the air and soon it fell down to hang limply against her side.  
  
  
Suddenly he let go of her cheek and let go of her waist. Her mouth fell from his and touched his nose to hers.  
  
She could see the blue flint in his eyes and knew that he could see the small spec of sky blue in her eyes.  
  
He took her arms and brought them above and over his head. He connected her hands until they were   
clenching each other.  
  
Then he stood to his full height and Serenity felt the sensation of floating. Her feet were no longer touching  
the rough ground. He leaned her onto the trunk of the tree and held her up by her waist.  
  
His mouth came back to frame hers and Serenity didn't care that she didn't know this stranger.  
She didn't care that she was breaking every single rule she had decided to follow strictly after  
her father died.  
  
She just didn't care.   
  
  
  
And it felt good.  
  
  
  
====  
  
  
A raw feeling started to come over her back and that is what caused Serenity to come back to earth. Her eyes   
were wide and frightened.   
  
This stranger was still kissing her and she needed to get him off somehow. Her arms were still around his  
neck and she knew that she'd have to stop this before it went any further.  
  
She suddenly pulled away her face from his and gave a nice swift kick. She was aiming for his shin but  
she ended up in contact with something else entirely. The man's eyes went wide and she heard a groin  
come from his mouth.   
  
He let go of her and silently fell to the floor. Serenity fell down the tree and cried out from bark cutting her skin.  
  
Without waiting to see if he was ok, Serenity picked herself up and ran towards the light of the tents.  
  
  
  
====  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
  
I can't tell you when Chapter 2 will come out because Christmas is the worst time for me to write ANYTHING.  
  
So I don't really know if I'll get inspired enough to write (that's what those reviews are for!! ^^;;)  
  
Oh yea, If anyone is wondering about Fearing Minds (my other fic) it is temporarily on hold while I get some more  
inspiration together. Don't worry. I'll have chapter 5 of that out for Christmas. I'll get it out if it kills me!!  
  
--  
  
Don't feel like sending a review?  
Then AIM me!! Or Email me! I have AIM and Hotmail and I love people!! *clings to her readers*  
  
My screen name is: Nikitsuki  
And my email is : Nikitsuki@hotmail.com  
  
Easy ne? Anyway, I love comments and I can't fix anything if you don't send anything so review!! Thankies!  
  
*gives all her readers a piece of Oreo Chocolate Pudding Pie* Eat up! Thanksgiving's almost here! 


	3. Chapter 2

Hi all! I know you all have been waiting for this for awhile now and i'm  
really sorry to have kept you all waiting!! I've been really busy with so  
much stuff like preparations for Anime Boston on April 18th-20th. Also  
my state has a standardized test called the MCAS that I'm preparing to  
take this year. And then there's my singing lessons, school clubs, homework  
and my semi-formal. So basically, I've been really busy!! Since summer  
is coming up I'll have more time to write and edit so don't worry!  
  
I'm sorry to say that this chapter is terribly short. Shorter than what I would have  
liked. I'll probably bring this to school and work on it there because I just need  
to add more before I pull some hair out. I will probably continue to add to this  
chapter until I am satesfied.   
  
Remember! This fic is rated R!! Please don't read unless you have permission from  
a guardian or are of age to read this!! Well.. you can read this if you aren't of age  
but don't flame me for something that I have continuously warned viewers of.  
  
I would like to thank Kuris and Siggy for helping me with reading and  
such! You guys are the best and I can't thank you enough for the help!  
I would also like to thank the reviewers for giving me wonderful reviews and such  
great comments!! I'll try to get out chapter 3 as soon as i can!  
  
So, without any further adu, here's Chapter 2!  
================  
Title: Winter Snow   
Chapter 2  
Rated: R - NC-17  
Disclaimer: do not own SM or the characters. My characters   
are my own.   
================  
  
Serenity was out of breath as she reached the makeshift road.  
She had dashed back to the tents and was heaving  
as her lungs took in deep gulps of air. The tents   
were all still dark and no one was on the street.  
As she came to a hault, she gasped for air. She didn't  
realize how fast she had actually ran. She leaned against   
a wooden pole and tried to regulate her breathing. When she finally  
looked up she noticed the tents lining the road nicely. One tent in  
particular caught her notice. Two shapes, men she guessed, were walking   
around the tent and gestering wildly. They were in the midst of a fight  
Serenity surmised. One of the sillohetts sat down roughly in a chair  
while the other figure followed but sat in the chair opposite with what  
seemed like a weary attitude. She could tell by his movements that  
he was old in age and that he probably wouldn't last.  
"How could he come up with a stupid solution as that?!"  
one of the men cried in outrage as his reflection got up from  
the chair he was sitting in. Serenity gave a start as she heard  
a man's voice. It was different from the lazy arrogance from her  
mysterious visitor by the star tree. The toll of the earth crumbling was  
finally getting to this man and Serenity couldn't help but feel sorry for him.  
She let go of her post and crept toward the tent and slowly sank to her  
knees in the dirt beside it. Her brown cloak flowed around her body like a veil  
and her hair followed suit. She looked like an untouchable goddess sitting  
there as she was.  
  
An older voice suddenly spoke and it made Serenity think of a grandfather-type  
figure. She had never known her grandparents so she didn't know what it   
would be like to have any. Girls at her old school had had grandparents come  
to visit them on occasion and sometimes they recieved gifts and money.   
Mostly on holidays. His voice rumbled with authority but with a hidden   
kindness that she couldn't help but be attracted to. She just wanted to crawl   
into his lap while he read to her.  
  
"Endymion knows what he's doing, Jamie. Personally, I think   
this is a good idea. Send twenty people to the shuttle who we don't think   
will survive and have them send word that there are still humans   
left on earth. They will send more shuttles for us and then we'll go   
to the satelite."  
  
Serenity crouched down low and brought her head towards the tent   
so that she could hear better. What was going on? Was this like  
some sort of secret meeting or something? Were these people  
planning on doing something horrible to the rest of the people in this  
make-shift town? If they were, then why did they want to send the   
injured and old to the satelite? So many questions that Serenity did  
not know how to answer. Her world was suddenly turning upside down  
and she didn't know if she could stop it or not. What she did know,   
however, was that she didn't like it. Not one bit.  
As she let her mind wander, her heart came back to the alien stranger  
who had kissed her like a lover would. No! She shook her head in  
denial. Whatever had happened by the star tree was long forgotten.  
Nothing would come of that... that... kiss. Or whatever anyone wanted  
to call it. Nothing. She wouldn't even see that man ever again. The odds  
were a million to one that she'd ever lay eyes on him again.  
Suddenly, Serenity remembered that a young girl was in her tent and   
felt horribly guilty. She had been out galavanting with some stranger  
who she didn't even know the name of and the poor girl could be  
awake and scared out of her mind. Serenity looked longingly at the shadows  
being sillohetted by the small lamp light but she reluctantly dragged herself  
away from the tent and made her way back to her tent.  
  
Her feet dragged along as she walked along the dirt road towards her tent.  
When she came to her section with her tent, she started undoing the strings  
that tied her cloak closed and opened the flap to the small dwelling with  
hesistation. She looked in and saw the pallet vacant. Her shoulders sank  
with guilt and she walked into the tent and threw her coat next to the bed.  
  
"I'm sorry if I scared you."  
  
Serenity jumped about four feet into the air and whirled around to face the girl   
staring at her with wide eyes. She saw that the girl had taken off her shoes  
and had placed them next to the bag filled with her toiletrees. As Serenity  
stared this strange girl she could only think of one thing.  
Why do we look so much alike?  
====  
"So, who are you? I mean, I don't mind you in my tent, but it's just a bit strange  
that a girl who looks astonishingly like myself appears out of of no where."  
  
Serenity had taken a seat across from the girl and had a spare blanket wrapped  
around her for extra comfort. She girl was still in the same position as she was   
when Serenity had come in but now she seemed more awake and vibrant.  
She pushed her long blonde hair aside and looked right into Serenity's eyes.  
  
"My name is Minayla of the north."   
This was bad. Really bad. She couldn't believe it. Minayla of the north was  
sitting in her tent like a commoner!! The North family were one  
of the richest families in the entire world. It was amazing that Minayla was  
here. Most of the norths had left even before the sickness came upon them,  
having have gotten secret information from a government official.  
People were suddenly weary when they heard the news that the Norths had  
left the planet. The North people were happy and safe on earth and wouldn't  
leave it unless something bad was about to happen. When they left, the world  
knew something was up but couldn't put their finger on it.  
Now, how did she come to be here? And what scared her?  
"Are you alright now? Do you want me to get you anything to drink or eat?"  
She asked to Minayla, masking her surprise at the girl's admission.   
Minayla shook her head and blurted, "You don't care? You don't care that  
I'm a north? Whatsoever?"  
  
Serenity shook the blanket off herself and slowly got up. She walked over and   
knelt before Minayla. Her arms lifted of their own accord to rest of the young  
woman's shoulders.   
  
"Minayla, You are a person. It doesn't matter that you have tons of money or  
a family in the sky. What matters is that you live life to it's fullest and not live   
your life in fear."  
  
Tears crept into Minayla's eyes and she brought her arms up and around   
Serenity's tiny frame and hugged her with all the might that she could possess.  
Serenity's back cried out at the contact of arms touching the scrapes.   
The scrapes from the tree were still on her back and hurt painfully. She tried   
to push it from her mind. Minayla needed her right now. Her aches and pains   
could wait. But as Minayla hugged her tighter she couldn't repress the pain   
anymore and a slight whimper came over her.  
  
Minalya looked up, afraid she had scared or hurt the girl with her hugging and   
saw two tears slowly escape the tightly closed lids of Serenity's eyes.  
Serenity got up swiftly and opened her eyes. She backed her self into the pallet and   
said quickly, her voice laced with pain. "You're welcome to spend the night, but  
I have to rest. I shall talk to you tomorrow. Good night."  
Minalya was confused. What was that girl's problem? She stared down at her  
hands to see if she could see fault with her hands and recoiled in shock.  
Her hands were covered in blood. Serenity's blood. So the girl had been in pain.  
But not because of herself. She was in pain from something else.  
She looked over and saw the girl's cloak next to the bed in a pile of material.  
She leaned over and grabbed the material, dragging it to her spot on the floor.  
She fingered it with appriciation when she came upon a section that had rips  
and tears in it. Dried blook also was on this cloak as well.   
  
"Serenity, You're bleeding." Minayla said knowing she was still awake.  
  
"I know." Was the only reply she got before Serenity closed her eyes once more.  
====  
So there's chapter 2! I told you it was short! ^^;; Thanks for reading and don't  
forget to leave a comment in the box before you leave!!  
  
Chapter 3 should be out before summer starts... which is around June. I know that's  
a long while's away but I want this fic to be perfect and I need time to write a perfect   
chapter for you all! Thanks again for your support!  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon belongs to it's respective owners and that  
owner is not me. 


End file.
